1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable outdoor activity apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus for providing a person with a comfortable seat with a backrest, a multi purpose table, an inclement weather attachment, a bed, and a multiple use transporting device, and can be used while hunting, camping, fishing, observing wildlife, and painting or sketching outdoor scenery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, a portable outdoor activity apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,030; 5,328,192; 5,282,520; 5,535,683; 5,492,255; and 3,976,163.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable multi-activity outdoors recreation apparatus. The inventive device includes a frame having a first and second elongate base members; a first and second elongate wheel support members which are pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, respectfully, and further having a handle member securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and also including a pair of cross members securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and further including a seat member securely attached to the cross members, a backrest member, a backrest cross member securely attached to the backside of the backrest member, backrest support members securely attached to the cross members and having first curved end portions, backrest support tubular members securely attached to the backside of the backrest member and being mountable to and removable from the first curved end portions of the backrest support members and the backrest member being removably attached to the frame, a table member, a pair of bracket members securely attached to the under side of the table member and pivotally attached to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a table cross brace member securely attached to the under side of the table member, an adjustable table support member having a tubular member and shaft slidably and lockingly extended in the tubular member, bracket members being securely attached to the under side of the table member with the adjustable table support member being pivotally attached to the bracket members, an axle also mounted to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a pair of wheels mounted to the axle, a leg member pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, a leg member brace securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, first end portions of the first and second elongate wheel support members which extend outwardly of a bottom side of the frame when the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus is being used in the seat position, brace members being pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members and being removably attached with fasteners and knob type handles to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a tubular umbrella support member securely attached to the backside of the backrest, an umbrella support insert member being removably placed into the tubular umbrella support member, a threaded rod being removably attached to the umbrella support insert member, adjustable strap members with buckles, and expandable straps.
In these respects, the portable recreation apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing hunters, campers, fishermen, wildlife observers, and artists, with a portable recreation apparatus designed for multiple uses when involved in outdoor activities.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing hunters, campers, fishermen, wildlife observers, and artists with a portable recreation apparatus designed for multiple uses when involved in outdoor activities.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable outdoor activity device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable outdoor activity device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame having a first and second elongate base members; a first and second elongate wheel support members which are pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, respectfully, and further having a handle member securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and also including a pair of cross members securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and further including a seat member securely attached to the cross members, a backrest member, a backrest cross member securely attached to the backside of the backrest member, backrest support members securely attached to the cross members and having first curved end portions, backrest support tubular members securely attached to the backside of the backrest member which is mountable to and removable from the first curved end portions of the backrest support members and the backrest member being removably attached to the frame, a table member, a pair of bracket members securely attached to the under side of the table member and pivotally attached to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a table cross brace member securely attached to the under side of the table member, an adjustable table support member having a tubular member and shaft slidably and lockingly extended in the tubular member, bracket members securely attached to the under side of the table member with the adjustable table support member being pivotally attached to the bracket members, an axle also mounted to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a pair of wheels mounted to the axle, a leg member pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, a leg member brace securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, first end portions of the first and second elongate wheel support members which extend outwardly of a bottom side of the frame when the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus is being used in a seatable position, brace members being pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members and being removably attached with fasteners and knob type handles to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a tubular umbrella support member securely attached to the backside of the backrest, an umbrella support insert member being removably placed into the tubular umbrella support member, a threaded rod being removably attached to the umbrella support insert member, adjustable strap members with buckles, and expandable straps.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated, there are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in the various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basic for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable outdoor activity apparatus mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable outdoor activity apparatus, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which provides in the apparatus and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus for providing hunters, campers, fishermen, wildlife observers, and artists, with a means to enjoy outdoor activities at a much more comfortable level.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus which includes comprises a frame having a first and second elongate base members; a first and second elongate wheel support members which are pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, respectfully, and further having a handle member securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and also including a pair of cross members securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, and further including a seat member securely attached to the cross members, a backrest member, a backrest cross member securely attached to the backside of the backrest member, backrest support members securely attached to the cross members and having first curved end portions, backrest support tubular members securely attached to the backside of the backrest member which is mountable to and removable from the first curved end portions of the backrest support members and the backrest member being removably attached to the frame, a table member, a pair of bracket members securely attached to the under side of the table member and pivotally attached to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a table cross brace member securely attached to the under side of the table member, an adjustable table support member having a tubular member and shaft slidably and lockingly extended in the tubular member, a pair of bracket members securely attached to the under side of the table member with the adjustable table support member being pivotally attached to the bracket members, an axle also mounted to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a pair of wheels mounted to the axle, a leg member pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members, a leg member brace securely attached to the first and second elongate base members, first end portions of the first and second elongate wheel support members which extend outwardly of a bottom side of the frame when the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus is being used in the seatable position, brace members being pivotally attached to the first and second elongate base members and being removably attached with fasteners and knob type handles to the first and second elongate wheel support members, a tubular umbrella support member securely attached to the backside of the backrest, an umbrella support insert member being removably placed into the tubular umbrella support member, a threaded rod being removably attached to the umbrella support insert member, adjustable strap members with buckles, and expandable straps.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus that is easy and convenient to assemble into a seatable position with a backrest and a table and then into a multiple use transporting position with minimal assembly and time required and also creating less noise when setting up the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus that essentially performs multiple and necessary functions for someone who hunts, camps, fishes, observes wildlife, and for someone that sketches or paints outdoor scenery. The hunter can use the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus as a comfortable seat with a backrest, an adjustable table to get a steadier and longer aim when game is approaching or to place a drink and lunch upon, and also the hunter can attach an umbrella to the apparatus when inclement weather approaches, and the hunter can also convert the portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus into a wheeled transporting device for hauling equipment, downed game, or an injured hunter from an area, or to sleep upon. Basically the same uses apply to the campers, fishermen, wildlife observers and artists making it essentially more convenient while performing their outdoor activities.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operation advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.